Behind The Scenes Chemistry
by Sonny13
Summary: Companion piece to 'The Best Friend'. Alice was a famous as it gets. She has everything, and couldn't ask for anything more. Now the pressure is getting to her, and she feels like she has no choice but to do something out of the box, like star in a TV show. Juggling her jobs, publicity, fans and love life is about to get a whole lot harder. Ian Somerhalder/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story ties in with one of my Damon/OC fics, The Best Friend. Though this one is the story of the actors. It is of course an Ian Somerhalder/OC. It will be more a series of one shots really, though they will have story arcs and cliffhangers, they will just jump around a bit. Alice Valentine is not real, I made her up myself. When she mentions what she has been in, she was OC characters in all of them. **_

_**I don't want her to seem like she is a Mary Sue. She was born into stardom, so she does acting and singing. And yes, she is **_**extremely **_**famous. The main focus of this story is the romance, but dealing with the fame and media is a close second. Plus, it will also give me a chance to dissect Cassie so you can all see how she is in closer detail.**_

_**I would just like to point out that not all of this story is legitimate facts. I try to get names and placement right, but it's pretty much just stuff I have to assume, going by time and what not.**_

_**I do not Own the Vampire Diaries or the people involved. But I wish I owned Ian Somerhalder!**_

I walked through the double doors of the studio, my hood drawn over my head securely to ensure my face wasn't caught on camera by any paparazzi. As I stepped inside the furnished lobby I slid my sunglasses off my face and strode up to the receptionist. She didn't look up as I approached, so focused on the screen in front of her. "Excuse me?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes reached mine. Her form froze and I knew then she was trying not to react to my presence. She swallowed thickly, straightening her spine and gave a nervous smile before speaking, "Miss Valentine."

"Good morning Clarissa," I greeted with a soft, giving a slightly awkward wave under her stare as I read her blue name tag. I fiddled with the zip of my white leather jacket I had placed on over a simple grey hoodie. It was warmer inside the building, their heating systems obviously doing their job.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm here to meet with Julie Plec and Kevin Wiliamson," I told her. She was nodding before I had even finished my sentence.

She beamed at me, picking up a phone in one hand and patting down her perfectly styled blonde hair with the other. She pressed a button and paused a moment before speaking. "Sir, Alice Valentine is here for you... Right away." She turned to me, "They're just finishing up with another audition, but you can go right through. Just go through the door to your right and follow the hallway to the end. There'll be a waiting room with some blue double doors attached. Once he leaves, you may enter."

"Thank you," I smiled at her again as she seemed to nearly bounce in her seat. "Should I be nervous?"

"Oh, not at all. I've only met them twice, but they were really nice. Especially the woman," she admitted. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I smiled at her one last time before heading for the door she pointed out. Her voice, however, stopped me.

"Um, I feel just horrible about asking, but could you maybe..." she trailed off as I turned back to her. She was holding out a notepad and pen.

"Oh, sure," I replied immediately. It looked like her excited grin would split her face. I took the offered material and quickly scribbled down my name for her.

_Clarissa, thanks again for the help._

_Alice Valentine_

I finished my signature with a flourish and gave it back to her as she blushed. I walked down the hall as my mind frantically ran over the script I was to recite in a few moments.

I was nervous, which was rare. I had been doing this for so long it was like second nature to me. I supposed it was a role I truly coveted, and I was sure I would be heartbroken if I didn't get it. I had read the _The Vampire Diaries _books several times, and when Cassandra was introduced, I fell in love. We were alike in so many ways, I felt a connection when reading about her.

She fell for the bad boy, which was pretty much the story of my life. I had to admit that I also found Damon Salvatore to be an intriguing and irresistible character. I tapped my fingers on my hip to a silent beat as I got closer to my destination. I paused at the door to the waiting room. It was empty, bar a janitor tending to the plants on the far wall.

I looked down at my clothes. After a moment of contemplation I removed my jacket and hoodie, leaving me in my purple maxi dress. It was one of my favourites, loose from the waist down but firm and padded upwards. It was perfect for the fall weather. I had tried to dress somewhat like what I imagined Cassandra would, only a little less sluttish or provocative.

I had simple heelless white boots on by feet and an assortment of silver and black bangles along my arm. I had my curly auburn hair up in a messily styled bun, bits and pieces falling all over the place. My stylist, Sophie had done it earlier that morning when I did a shoot for the new album cover, I figured it suited me and the character I was trying to portray, so I left it up.

My face was relatively free of make up, only some clear gloss and mascara. I bit my lip as I checked bother my white feather earring were still in place. Though my stomach was queasy with nerves, I knew I could hesitate no longer. With a deep breath I made my way towards the looming doors.

A few metres away, however, I heard a clicking noise and watched warily as they swung open, revealing sex on legs.

I wasn't even joking.

He was less than a head taller than myself, with deep raven locks that stuck up at all angles and a hint of stubble along a jaw that looked carved by God. He was in light wash jeans with a simple white button up dress top, showing the obvious strength and muscles beneath them. Surely he was a model.

My hazel/green eyes were dragged up to meet his blue ones like magnets and I swallowed, barely suppressing a sigh at their colour. They were as clear and bright as the Caribbean sea. He seemed to be watching me just as intently as I was him.

I barely noticed we had both slowed our steps, staring at each other as we passed. As we met in the middle he gave a slight twitch of his lips and his eyes sparkled with recognition. I pressed my lips together to keep in a laugh. I noticed he smelled of pine and freshly mown grass, as well as a soft salty kind of scent, like the sea. A loud banging noise from the janitor broke me from my trance and I looked forward again, clearing my throat as we passed on another. Our bare forearms brushed and a fiery heat flooded me, making me inhale sharply. I didn't look back though. I knew it would have doomed me. After all, I already had a boyfriend.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed what I've done so far. Those who have read it before know what a change this is, I hope you like it. I take requests, so if you want to see a certain scene done, or a certain event or award ceremony happen please just let me know. I do have a set storyline though, so it can't be a story arc of any kind. Sorry.**_

_**Leave me a review if you want. If you haven't read 'The Best Friend' I encourage you to do that now, because reading this will probably ruin a lot of it for you. But that is also under huge re-writing. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter, a lot longer. I should have the Best Friend updated by tomorrow. Review and if anyone can tell me what the process of getting these jobs are, like press conferences and training. All that. I'm an actress but not professional. I want to be one I should say. So I may not get things right as I don't really know the process.**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries or it's characters.**

I was on the second floor of Starbucks, sitting on a comfortable blue lounge beside my friend Maple Harrison. She giggled at something our other friend Crystal said as I took out my phone, checking my twitter. It wasn't overflowing today, but I had a bunch of mentions. The new single was being released tomorrow, so it was abuzz with talk of that. I pursed my lips as I stared down at it, clicking a link with both myself and Corey tagged.

I swallowed thickly as I stared down at it._ Trouble in Paradise? _the title read in big bold red letters. I had been directed to a gossip site, and smack bang in the middle was a picture of Corey and myself taken just yesterday. He was in his leather motorbike jacket and some skinny jeans. He was scowling ahead of him, storming several feet in front of me. I had my head down, large sunglasses covering most of my face. I was clutching my phone and car keys in my hand so tightly my hand still had the indents.

We had had a rather horrible fight about my auditioning for the show. Apparently he thought it was a step down in my career. I hadn't exactly taken too kindly to that comment. I didn't bother to read whatever they had written about it, it would be false. I was happy to close the tab and forget about it. I looked up at Maple, about to make a comment about the garbage when my phone started to vibrate. The number was blocked, and I brought it too my ear cautiously, wondering who was on the other side.

"Hello?"

"_Ms Valentine? Its Julie Plec from the Vampire Diaries."_

I immediately grinned, nerves buzzing in my stomach. "Julie, it's so nice to hear from you. Please call me Alice."

"_Alice. Well, I'm on a tight schedule so I'll cut right to the chase. I have both good and bad news. Which one first?"_

"Bad," I blurted. Squeezing my eyes shut tight, I prepared myself for the inevitable rejection. I had been to at least 10 different auditions over the past month, fighting to get the role I dreamed of. I had been worried I wouldn't be good enough, or I just had too much else going on they were worried about my commitment.

"_Well sweetie, you're not going to have enough time to make any more albums any time soon. On the bright side, you're going to be coming with us to Vancouver for a week to shoot the pilot for the Vampire Diaries!"_

There was nothing. I couldn't reply.

"Are you serious?" I asked dumbly after finally getting my voice to co-operate.

Thankfully Julie took that well and her loud laugh drifted through the speakers of my phone. _"Absolutely, we're so excited to work with you_."

"I, uh, well. Ah, thank you," I stuttered uncharacteristically.

"_You should have just gotten an email containing all the details and boarding pass, we've already gone through it with your agent_."

"Brilliant, thanks again Julie, I can't wait," I smiled and Maple looked over at me curiously.

"_Us either, we'll be seeing you next week_."

"Have a nice day Julie," I pretty much breathed.

"You too Alice," she laughed again, then the dial tone sounded. I was frozen for the better part of the next minute, staring into space as my mouth gaped widely.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. But I need reviews, it makes me feel unloved when you only favourite it, but never take the time to shoot me a quick message. I welcome any and all feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes Jason, I got in fine," I told my best friend for the thousandth time as he continued to fret at me over the phone. He had heard about the hurricane that had prevented me from flying out until the early hours of the morning, and he wasn't pleased about it.

"_I just feel like we should be down there with you Alice,"_ he whined slightly, and I just knew he was nervously tapping a beat on his leg as we talked.

"I wish you guys were here too, but this isn't band business," I told him soothingly. "Besides, Helen's always telling us we need time apart."

"Time apart as in you're down in Virginia living the actress life while I'm stuck with Cole and Ed."

"Why are you stuck with them?" I asked confusedly as my car pulled up to the building we were located in. "Why don't you go out with Sophie or something?"

"I don't know," he replied after a minute. I rolled my eyes but smiled fondly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Jase, but it's only a week, I'll be back before you know it," I told him. He made a whining noise again and I could hear some loud cussing from in his background.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm on the phone with Al!" he screamed at our other two band mates harshly. I laughed as they began screaming greetings and questions at me from wherever they were.

"Miss Valentine?" the aging chauffeur asked tentatively as he opened my door and I stood, glad to stretch my legs. I took my phone from my ear and held it to my chest, wincing as cusses and screams could still faintly be heard from the speakers.

"Yes?"

"Ms Plec just rang and told me to tell you to go straight through as they're about to begin a table read, and that I would take everything to your hotel and be back to pick you up later," he spoke in a slightly raspy voice, but his face was covered in laugh lines and I smiled back softly.

"Thank you very much Mr LeBoutillier," I replied as I read his name tag. He nodded respectfully and gestured at the large building we were outside of. I began up the path, bringing my phone back up to my ear.

"Guys?"

"Alice!" Ed's cheery voice greeted me, and I figured he had stolen the phone from Jason.

"Ed, what's up?"

"Oh you know, the usual," he sounded out of breath, but I let it go. "This is about you! Where are you right now?"

"I'm about to go into the table read," I told him as I opened the door with a large push and was immediately greeted with soft music and cool air conditioning. The receptionist caught sight of me and her eyes widened as she stood from her seat as though in a great rush.

"Sound exciting," he commented. "What are you wearing?"

The girl began hurriedly gesturing to me, pointing to her watch pointedly. I held up a finger, turning from her. Ed was the most fashionable of us, as well as the biggest player. He was the bassist, and though he wasn't _quite_ as loud as Cole he was fairly energetic. He held fashion very near and dear to his heart, he loved it almost as much as he loved women. "Ripped jeans, my 'No Reg-rets' Glamour Kills shirt and some off grey converse."

"Hair?"

"A messy bun."

"Alice!" he yelled, clearly annoyed. "You could have at least put _a little_ effort in for your first time meeting the cast!"

"I've been travelling all day Ed, give me a break," I sighed and rubbed the spot above my left eyebrow as it began to ache.

"Just this once," he teased. I rolled my eyes. "Good luck."

"Thanks Ed," I smiled at his words. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see the receptionist standing there, eyes wild and desperate for me to go with her. I sighed again and twisted the colourful bands on my wrist. "I've really got to go Ed, tell Jase and Cole I love them and we'll Skype later. Text me."

"Text_ us_," was all he replied with. I laughed and nodded though he couldn't see it.

"Will do. Later."

"Later."

I hung up and shoved it into my pocket, turning around again to the girl. "Sorry," I apologised sheepishly.

She only shrugged distractedly and turned, gesturing for me to follow. "This way please, they've been waiting on you."

I immediately felt guilty, even though I couldn't control the storm or flight delay. I had been in the business since childhood, and the last thing I wanted was my new cast mates to think I was some famous princess who thought she was above everyone else. I gulped and pushed aside the unease in my gut as I followed the girl down some halls. I noticed my sunglasses were still on, and I lifted them off and onto my head where they rested against my hair which was piled on top of my hair.

The receptionist knocked on the door timidly and it was immediately wrenched open to reveal Kevin standing there in a suit, smiling warmly. "Thank you Linda," he told her and she blushed and scurried away. I turned to him with an apologetic expression, ready to say sorry and beg for forgiveness. "Hey again Alice, glad you could make it."

I instantly relaxed at the teasing tone of his voice. I grinned and held out my hand to shake his once more, gripping it tightly in my own. "I am _so _sorry!"

"None-sense, you're here now. We heard about the hurricane warning and spent the better half of the past hour worrying about you."

I blushed and ducked my head in embarrassment. "Yeah, it was bad."

"Well, how would you like to meet everyone?"

I looked up with a smile matching his and followed him into the large room, closing the door behind me softly. Everyone fell silent as we stepped up to the head of the large table as they looked up at us with wide, expecting eyes. I waved sheepishly and felt my face scrunch up in distaste under their stares. I looked around at them all. Some people were grinning widely, others frowning, and the majority just stared up with wide eyes. "Alice, let me introduce you to everyone."

The table was covered in papers and water bottles and phones and other bits and pieces as everyone had obviously been here for a while. I felt ashamed again I smiled tentatively. He began from the left and worked his way around methodically. "You know Julie," I waved as she did, happy I knew at least _someone_ here. "That's Candice, playing Caroline. Nina, playing Elena. Paul, playing Stefan. Zach, playing Matt. Kayla, playing Vicki. Katerina, playing Bonnie. Sara, playing Jenna. Michael, playing Tyler. Steven, playing Jeremy. And Ian playing Damon," he finally finished, looking accomplished that he remembered all of that. I exchanged smiles and waves with everyone as they were announced.

The first few girls particularly seemed excited to meet my eyes, and I winced as I realised I probably had a few fans in the bunch. The last guy was the one from the audition, and my lips twitched in memory. He seemed to remember too, and his grin looked the warmest of all. "Everyone, this as I'm sure you know, is Alice who will be playing Cassie." Kevin then turned to me expectantly, "Before you got here we all took turns saying a few words about ourselves, our previous work and why we were happy to be here, and what it meant to each of us."

He didn't need to ask, I simply smiled and nodded as he sat in his seat at the end of the table and began flicking through a script. "Ah, I'm Alice Valentine. I'm in this band called Curiouser and Curiouser that you may have heard of," I paused as some nervous giggling and humorous chuckling broke through the room as I successfully broke some of the tension. "The books have always been some of my favourites and I felt like I could identify and relate to Cassie the most. I'm sorry for being late, I would have flown out the day before last with you all, but I had a show with the boys then the hurricane hit... Anyway, I guess I'm really grateful for this opportunity and I can't wait to see what the future has in store, and I can't wait to get to know you all."

There was a light clapping as people giggled, I suppose the clapping was some kind of inside joke from before I got there so I simply smiled politely and sat down next to hot audition guy when Kevin gestured for me to. Just before he could open his mouth to say more his phone rang. He head up a hand and answered it hurriedly. I turned to the guy again and offered him a grin, which he returned with a breathtaking one of his own. "In case you missed it before, I'm Ian."

I accepted his outstretched hand in my own and ignored the tightening in my gut as our skin touched. "Alice," I replied.

"Oh, I know," he chuckled as we dropped hands.

"A fan?" I asked in surprise, he didn't seem the type.

"Yeah. I mean, I've only been to one concert with a few friends and I only have a handful of your songs, but I've seen some of your other work in the acting industry and you're good. Plus, the girls haven't shut up about you all morning," he admitted. I blinked and peaked across at the blonde and brunette who were talking quietly. I was about to say something to them when Kevin suddenly interrupted.

"Okay guys, we're on a schedule. Lets get started shall we? Nina?"

I looked back at Ian and smiled again, giving a slightly awkward shrug. He returned it and looked down at his script. I caught sight of the name on it and my eyes widened as I realised exactly who this guy was playing.

Damon Salvatore.

As in, my on-screen love interest.


	4. Change

**A/N: Okay, so to anybody reading this who has read this story up until this point will know that it's been a while since I've updated it. I've decided to completely change the entire foundation of this story, and have just gone and replaced the first 3 chapters with the new story. I've changed everything, it's entirely different though it's still about the actress who plays Cassie in 'The Best Friend' and her relationship with Ian Somerhalder. You'll have to go back to chapter 1 and re-read the entire thing. I hope you like it, and continue to read my stories. I'll take this message down in a few weeks and replace it with a chapter.**

**Oh, and if you guys want to check out my Wattpad stories, I'm there under the name 'Imaginationfever'. And my Tumblr is stayawakeanddontpanic .**

**I love you all, thanks for sticking with me.**

**~ Sonny13 :)**


End file.
